A collection of Hetalia Fairytales
by Kankurosnumber1girl
Summary: Read the title and then read the stories
1. Beauty and the Beast

I do not own Hetalia, just the oc's.

Once upon a time there was a Spanish merchant who had two daughters. The eldest was named Ruby, because when she was born she became a precious jewel to her father. Everyone else believed that it was more likely how much she loved the jewel. Seriously people she had an almost obsession. The youngest daughter was named Belleza, meaning beauty and in her case it was not just about her bod but her personality as well.

Anyway the merchant and his children lived in a well off state due to how successful a merchant he was. But then his success hit the wall like shit hit the fan and it all came down in a big mess. Luckily he was able to hold on to a small piece of farmland in the country where the three were able to farm tomatoes. Incidentally Ruby started to wear a different shade of red. I'll let you figure out what that means. Anyway this went on for a while and blah, blah, blah the family felt hopeless then one day a ship came in belonging to the merchant and yeah that meant poor no more, at least not dirt poor. The happy go luckily Spaniard asks his daughters what they would like as gifts when he returned. Ruby naturally asks for expensive trinkets. Belleza only asks for a simple rose cutting.

The Merchant after writing down the gifts so he doesn't forget anything goes out on his journey. Unfortunately thanks to some directions that he got from an Austrian man he got hopelessly lost.

"Ay dios mio I am lost. I knew I shouldn't have taken directions from that man. He was lost on his way home as well." (Tummy growls) "I should stop and take a rest." He sits down by the side of a tree. He then opens his knapsack. "At least I have some tomatoes to eat, but I wish I had the foresight to have brought along some paella to go with them." Just as he was about to take a bite out of the delicious red fruit. Yes, it's a fruit. Look it up! Something caught his eye. It was a reflection off of the glass window of a huge castle.

"How did I not see that?!" Quickly the man ran to the gates and knocked on the door of the large house. "Is anyone home? Please I have lost my way and need someplace to rest my weary head for the night. I will even take the barn. By morning I will leave and never bother you again. Please." Just then the wide doors open and the Merchant went in. The entrance was dark save for a light in a distant room. Inside that room was a table with a feast laid out upon it.

"Santa Maria, there is so much food! I could not possibly finish it and I cannot taste it without thanking my host properly first. It would be most rude of me." So the merchant waited and waited. And waited.

"Would ya start eatin already?!"

"Shh! Romano we aren't supposed to talk to the man. You know what will happen if we upset him!"

"I don't care what kraut breath has to say about this! I don't wanta stand here all night!"

"Who is there?" Ghosts.

"Nobody here but us. I mean you! Please go ahead and eat up." The whiny voice said. The Merchant thinking more with his stomach than with his head ate the food without questioning it further. He stuffed himself like a pig and then followed the lights again into a bedroom. He slept like a baby except he didn't have to cry every once in a while to get his diaper changed. He woke u to a shining sun and a happy thought. Before leaving the grand house he felt that he had to leave at least some small token of his appreciation to his host. He went down to the room he had eaten his meal and left the best of his tomatoes in a bowl.

"It is not nearly enough to thank for what the owner of this grand house has done for me, but it is all I have to give him for now. When I get the money from what I have sold off of the cargo I will be sure to stop here and leave a far better gift of gratitude. Hmm what is this?" He turned his head to see a magnificent garden lying just outside the room. The Merchant went out to view the marveolous flowers blooming. He was amazed at the variety and colors throughtout the garden. But one particular flower caught his eye. A rosebush with the perfect roses of any he had ever seen. Without a second thought he took a cutting of the rose bush. "Perfect."

"Not for you!" A growl erupted from the throat of the speaker startling the merchant. He whipped around to see a hideous furious monster in the garden. "After everything that I have done for you this is vhat you do to repay me?!" I gave you food and shelter! And you steal from me!" He roared ferociously sending the spainish merchant on his knees in fear.

"Oh please Senor forgive me!" He pleaded. "I did not mean to offend you. I truly am grateful for what you have done for me. But the rose is not for me."

"I don't care!"

"Please listen to me. It is for my daughter." The Merchant thought if the Beast knew the reason why he took the rose and how he a devoted father cared so dearly for his child and more blah,blah,blah… But the Beast stopped listening after the word daughter. Enough to pause the Germany Beast's anger.

"You have a daughter?"

"Two actually. The rose cutting is for my youngest Belleza, it means beauty in my home land." The monster thinks about what the merchant has just said and then asks him a question.

"Does your daughter fit this name of hers?"

"If you forgive the pride of a father then the answer is yes. She does fit the name she has been given."

"Wunderbar. You shall return to your home and then you must come back with your daughter Belleza and she will take your place."

"Take my place?! You cannot be serious senior; no father will send his daughter to death. I would rather die than have my daughter die in my place!"

"You misunderstand me. I am not going to kill your daughter. She vill stay here with me. She vill be well cared for. I shall see to it. Now leave this place while you are still able to." The merchant opened his mouth to protest until he saw the freakin scary face on the monster.

"Do you think it is vise to argue with me? Now go mein patience is veering thin." The merchant fled at top speed from the castle. It wasn't till he was halfway home that he bothered to reflect on what just happened. He was quick to believe that it was all a dream that had gone horribly wrong till he looked at his hand that held the rose. Then he thought Holy crap a talking muffin! Just kidding. I really do love that joke. No he thought holy crap I almost got killed for a rose! Now my daughter has to pay for the mistakes of her father. Perhaps we can run. But to where and with what money could we go to? And how long till he comes looking for us? If we flee he may very well kill me and my two daughters. Oh ay dios mio what have I done?

The guilty father made the rest of the way home and was greeted enthusiastically by his youngest child.

"Father! You have come home early!" She spotted the rose cutting and took it carefully from her father's hand. A smile came to her face from seeing such a lovely cutting. Just wait till she finds out how much that particular rose costs.

"Father is something wrong?" He attempted to smile and brush off his worry, but then Ruby came into the picture. For once Ruby did not act selfish and asked what the matter with her father was as well. The poor man broke down and cried. The girls carry their father into the house. Over a cup of hot cocoa he tells them everything that had happened on his journey.

"Belleza, why did you have to ask for a stupid flower?! Why couldn't you be sensible and have asked for a dress or new shoes?!" Ruby fumed.

"I will go. I won't have that monster take any of my children."

"No, I will go."

"But Belleza…"

"Father you gave your word and I cannot bear to have you suffer when this was ultimately my fault. I asked you for a rose cutting and out of love you took one for me. Now out of love I will take your place." The Merchant tried and failed to convince her to not go. But she was determined to do the right thing. The two set off to find the castle that belonged to the Beast. They came upon it at dusk and was greeted with a caravan of treasures.

"Merchant to show that our master is not as vile as he appears he has constructed this gift to you." A voice similar to the one that he had heard the other night spoke. Belleza and her father hugged one last time before she departed into the castle. Inside she found that there was no one to be seen inside there.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Faintly she could hear the sounds of someone arguing with someone else. Cautiously she followed the sounds and came upon a fearful sight. The Beast: himself. Long thick grey fur, teeth like razors and horns protruding from his head. Claws sharp and in powerfully muscled hands. Attached to an equally muscled bod…oh and he had a tail too. At first Belleza was frightened by the image but she soon realized that she was going to be living with this being for a long time. So she tried to calm herself down, but it was harder to do than she thought. She stayed in the doorway and listened in on the conversation hoping to hear something that could be a good sign.

"Master, it vill be all right calm yourself. You've got the girl here in ze the castle."

"You're 'a already a' halfway there with her just buy her some pasta and she will fall in a' love with you." Responded a sweet Italian voice to the Austrian voice.

"Doubt that will happen to kraut breath." A more stern sounding Italian voice spoke.

"See Romano agrees vith me!" The Beast shouted in frustration.

"No, no, no. You must not have those thoughts Monuesir. You barely know the madamemoiselle. Who knows she may be ze one?" The French accent hinted at.

"But she is so beautiful even in those peasant rags. She looks so angelic." He then stroked his face. "And me…well look at me!"

"You will just have to make her see past all that." A female voice spoke to him softly.

"I don't know how to." The german beast sulked.

"You just a' need a little confidence boost!" The Italian voice rang out.

"Mai oui! Starting with a charismatic smile to melt the heart of any lovely young lady." The Beast curled back his lips revealing a creepy array of sharp white teeth. Seriously people it was creepy, especially to the poor little Italian voice who was starting to cry.

"I think you try too hard." Came the quiet subtle voice belonging to someone whose first language was Japanese. At that moment Belleza choose to enter the room.

"Excuse me?" In a state of shock the Beast growled at the girl scaring her. The brute was also too stupid at that moment to realize what he was about to say.

"So you fear me just like the rest of them! Vhat should I have expected? Anything different?!"

"Of course I was scared when you growled at me like that. I'm also in a strange place to which I will have to live away from my family forever." She then took a moment to pause before going on. "Even though I was more or less forced here. I'm going to try and put my best foot forward." Tentavily she put out her hand to him. "I'm Belleza."

The Beast appeared dumbfounded at what has just happened. He looks behind him expecting an angry mob to attack, like in early American Horror movies. Instead he saw his 'friends' cheering him on.

"I am Ludvig." He said bowing instead of taking her hand. To which a certain candlestick was about to drag on about how he should have taken her hand and given her hand a kiss, then with a smoldering glance continue with kisses upon her arm till he reaches her lips and then… Eventually the one with the Japanese accent was able to shut him up before the Beast decked him.

"Follow me to your room." The French one managed to squirrel away from the others and hopped over to them.

"Allow me to light ze way." The French accent's owner was a talking golden candlestick.

"A talking candlestick?" The girl asked more to herself to assure her of her sanity. Which is a little counterproductive to talk to yourself to say you are not going insane.

"Oui, I can talk. I can also make women swoon with but a few mere words of my native tongue. But for now I shall simply light the way for a jolie lady and him." Ludwig roughly grabbed the candlestick and went on to showing Belleza to her room. Along the way the candlestick pushed his master to try and talk with her. Ludwig was uneasy in his words and ended up sounding like a drill sargent.

"You can go anyvhere in the castle and along the grounds. But shall never try to leave or else." Again his servants/friends groaned at his choice of words and at his threatening glare. Finally the two arrived at her new room.

"Dinner vill be at eight sharp. I expect you to vear something appropriate." With that he shut the door leaving the girl to her self-consciousness. Belleza looked around her new room and found it actually quite nice. A lovely canopy bed, classy and not to mention sassy wardrobe.

"Hey check it cool. Finally someone to dress up!" Belleza was again startled by the ability of speech that came from furniture.

"Oh sorry should have forewarned ya. Okay spoiler alert some of the furniture here can talk. Now with that out of the way. Allow me to intro you to the one and only Feliks! What's your name?"

"Belleza."

"Oh that sounds like a wicked cool name. I like it. So you have been introduced to the whole gang or what?"

"Um I have met Ludwig and a talking candelabra."

"Oh that's Francis. He's okay but way to into the romance novels you know. I take it that he is the only one you have seen as of yet. With the acception of my fabulous self that is. I guess I should give you a demo of each one here. With Francis, he's once more an okay brosky. But not near as fly as me. There's the piano man Roderich always up for the classic hits, but try modern and you get the boot. Speaking of boots, the best ones are made of leather and like the best leather is Italian. So do not forget the Italian brothers. Romano, he's always got a sour face so don't take it personally, however you're a chick so you'll fair better. His little brother Feliciano is about the biggest cry baby you can meet, but total sweetheart so it balances out. Then there's like Elizabeta de teapot she's like the only girl here and really more of a tomboy then you would think. Next is Kiku he's a bit weird always quiet except when directly talked to, he's a clock by the way. Oh and duh that totally reminds me the Italian brothers are a mop and broom. That's it really oh wait there's…Never mind their here." The door opened wider as several servants entered the room. It was Elizabeta with her tiny tea cup charge H.R.E entering the room.

"Hello Miss Belleza. I thought you could use a cup of tea." Elizabeta poured the tea into the cup and he bounced (cutely) over to Belleza.

"Thank you."

"Hey you a want 'a see me do a trick?" Little H.R.E then proceeded to blow bubbles in the tea.

"H.R.E! That is very rude." Elizabeta scolded lightly. H.R.E blushed in shame but it soon turned into a blush of a different sort when he saw Belleza smiling at him.

"Now we should like totally get you dressed for dinner." Feliks said with flair. "Oh I have a total heart stopping dress in a wicked hipster pink!" He then pulls out the dress with a proud of it face. Elizabeta not so much face said this.

"I'm afraid that vill be too much for a good first impression." Feliks was annoyed that his first pick dress wasn't able to make the final cut.

"Well I do have this check it cool blue number that will go great with these kicking heels."

"This vone is much better Vhat do you think Miss Belleza?" Belleza looks at the gown and gladly puts it on. Feliks and Elizabeta then proceed to finish getting her ready for the dinner. The same was being done for the best at a more minimal scale. They just brushed his fur until it was dog show ready.

Ludwig stood in the dining hall with his posture like that of a solider ready to go to war. Seriously this was his relaxed pose. It became even more rigid (it was actually possible) when Belleza entered the room looking more beautiful than before. His heart was racing while his feet and hands began to sweat. Not that hard when you're covered in fur but he was having a moment so it was worse.

Dinner began shortly after they were seated and thoughout the meal Belleza would notice things about the beast. How he was rather neat and tidy in his eating habits. How he was rather shy when he would speak to her and how was hardly the image of what she thought he would be. In fact it became even more apparent as time went by. She found him to be a little rigid and a neat freak, but also rather kind and considerate. He cared for his gardens and left fresh flowers in her room every day. He fed the birds and other animals near his castle. His servants often quarreled amongst themselves and he would ty to stop them. Don't get me wrong they worked, just more at his own expense. The Point is he wasn't acting like a mindless animal so yeas he was closer to getting with Belleza.

Many days past and it was clear that Belleza and the beast were getting closer. Lovely dinners, romantic strolls in the gardens and nights curled up by the fire with a good book or two oh yes very nice days. Every night the Beast would also ask Belleza a question.

"Belleza, will you marry me?" And every night Belleza would answer in a way that was confusing. She wouldn't say yes and she wouldn't say no. Yeah she just didn't say anything really. Which kinda sucks.

One day Belleza was walking down the hallway and saw Francis the candlestick sighing and looking out the window with some lovesick expression. Quietly she approached the window to see what he was looking at. Outside the window was a small group of people. The first she had seen in quite some time. There were three men and one woman. The men were each different. One was albino and seemed to have been of a pranking nature. The two others were blonde they looked like twin brothers, but one was calm and the other loud. Way loud. The girl appeared to be the one gaining Francis's attentions.

"Who is she?"

"She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. The lovely Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn?"

"A nickname from her childhood. Her real name is Lynda and she is the elder sister of the two blondes. They work with Gilbert to deliver food and other items to the castle. I have gazed at her from this window dreaming of a time where the two of us could be as one. To touch the strands of her chocolate locks lightly tinted with golden strips that capture the frame of her face. The fierce fire behind her clear stormy eyes to be bestowed upon me in the fierce throes of passion." From there it just gets more detailed and awkward till finally he makes a non-pervy remark. I mean Finally! "It is a sad thing to have someone you care for in such a way that you cannot truly have them with you. So near and still so far."

Belleza offered what little comfort she could to Francis while she thought on his words. While looking back at her time in the castle with the Beast… I mean Ludwig.

Later that night as her and Ludwig were walking in the garden they took a break to sit along the edge of the fountain. Ludwig decided to ask his question again.

"Belleza will you marry me?" Immediately he was on the edge of his seat as she looked away from him, believing that tonight she would officially say no to him. Crushing his hopes in a blaze of infamous glory.

"Yes, I will." Ludwig was in a state of shcok and euphoria. Oh a new word. He had her repeat her words to affirm what he heard. "I said yes, I will marry you Ludwig."

He was over the moon as was the eaves dropping servants that no one almost didn't hear her say something. Something rather important.

"Before we can get married I need to tell my family. I need to seek my father's blessing. Please Ludwig I have to see them. I promise that I will return."

"You do not know vhat it is that you are asking." He said turning away from her.

"Ludwig, please let me see them. I swear to you I will return to you. I beg of you." Behind them the servants were making all kinds of motions to dissuade him from agreeing, but he ignored them and sighed. He pulled out a ring and placed it in her hand.

"Vhen you go to bed tonight turn the ring around your finger twice before you go to sleep. Vhen you vake you vill be back vith your family. You have three veeks to be vith your family. If you don't return by the end of that time, I do not know if I vill be here to greet you."

"I promise to return." That night Belleza turned her ring and prayed that her dreams would take her home. Aww that's sweet. Morning came and with it a return home. Actually new home. You see all that bling the Beast gave to the merchant allowed him to rebuild his business like ten times over so they became mega rich. Meaning totally bitchin new house and stuff.

Belleza raced to find her father and sister who were over joyed at seeing her. At first they thought that she had somehow escaped from the Beast, but looking at her they weren't sure. And well specifics get lost during reunions. The Merchant's guilt had left him and now he could be able to make it up to her. Ruby could now show off all the new jewels she got and could get her sister to go shopping with her for more. Life was good for the reunited family for the three weeks. The night before Belleza had to leave she told her family the whole story of what had happened at the castle of the Beast and then the bomb was dropped when she said she was returning to marry the Beast.

"I forbid you to do such a thing! No daughter of mine is going to marry an evil Best!"

"I'm telling you he's not evil. I know he may seem rough around the edges, but he is really rather kind and sweet."

"Where in your mind does threating death for taking a rose means kindness?" Ruby asked disdainfully.

"Look I know that it isn't making much sense to the two of you, but I gave my word to return to him after three weeks. And the three weeks end tomorrow." Belleza left the dining room and went up to bed. Now Ruby under the impression that she was helping her sister snuck into her bedroom and took the ring from her finger. The next morning Belleza noticed that she was still at home. Immediately she began to search everywhere for the ring. The hours of searching ticked by till she finally confronted her sister to see if she took it.

"Ruby did you take my ring?"

"Yes, I did take your ring and it is somewhere safe. I will give it back to you when you have come out of your crazy cycle."

"Ruby I need to go back to Ludwig. I swore that I would return to him."

"Can't you break your word just this once Belleza? He's not that important to you…Oh my god he is?" Boom baby this is love revealing!

"When I agreed to be his wife I said yes because I cared about him. It wasn't till we were separated for these three weeks that I came to realize that I have feelings deeper than merely caring for him. I do love him. I do love Ludwig." After having her mind explode Ruby was in such a daze of shock that the ring was given back to Belleza. Quickly the ring transported her back to the Beast's castle.

"Ludwig! Ludwig, where are you?!" Belleza frantically searched the castle looking for his hunky form. She finally found him out in the garden lying on his side with the moble servants gathered around him in worry.

"Bella you are back!" happily spoke the Italian broom. "She's a back Master Ludwig!"

"What happened?" Tententivaly she asked drawing nearer to them. The fan man was the one to answer.

"Deepry affected by the thought of your broken promise he corrapsed." Belleza carefully moved the Beast so that she could see his face. His face showed deep pain of the heart. His eyes slit open and in short breathes he spoke to her.

"You…you came back?"

"I promised I would. I'm sorry I'm late."

"Did you come back solely to honor a promise?"

"I came back for a different reason other than to honor my promise."

"To call off our marriage to be?" She moved his head so she could speak into his ear privately and away from the prying ears of the servants.

"I came back to tell you…that I love you Ludwig." The two then shares a kiss and both felt from that kiss how much they loved one another. After the kiss Belleza's eyes open to a huge surprise. Before her did not stand her beloved beast, but a handsome just as ripped as the Beast, man with blonde hair. He looked happily at his hands and then at Belleza.

"You've done it! You've broken the spell!"

"Spell?" She asks him confused as to what has just happened.

"Fantastico!"

"Zoot Alor!"

"It rearry worked?!" Belleza and the mysterious hottie looked to see other humans. Each a different level of hotness and cuteness.

"What is going on here?" The handsome man took hold of her hands and went on to explain.

"Years ago when this country was close to var. I had heard that my brother died in battle. Mein heart turned to cold and cruel for that I was cursed by a caterpillar eye browed vizard to become the beast, until I could find a woman who to love me as a beast. That douchebag even went so far as to curse friends and servants into household appliances."

"And now thanks to you all of us are free to live in our like own skin again." Feliks who was once a wardrobe took the time to twirl around like a little school girl in joy. Childish Italian Feliciano also joined in till he was reprimanded by Romano for acting like a sissy girl and how that was why everyone walks all over him. Ignoring them for a while we return to the real juicy stuff.

"All of this…it's…there's so much to take in. Making it so hard to believe it all happened."

"I don't know vhat else I can do to convince you it is all true." A sly look came over Belleza's face causing questions in the Beast's…I mean Ludwig's mind.

"You can do one thing to convince me. You could growl for me." The man let out a playful growl to his lover giving her a reason to kiss him again.

Not too long after Ludwig and Belleza were married in a grand ceremony with family and friends. It turns out Ludwig's brother was the albino guy that delivered food to the castle. He had survived the battle and came home to find that he brother had been cursed. To help his brother he managed to get a merchant family to help supply the castle with food and so he could keep an eye on his little brother. Oh and Francis and Lynda those two like totally hooked up after the wedding. And a lot of other things happened and …you know what let's just say what really need to be said. Ludwig formally known as the Beast and Belleza lived happily ever after.


	2. The Five Ravens

I repeat I do not own Hetalia, I just own the ocs. Also in case I forgot to mention, this is going to be a series based fan fiction where each new chapter is a different fairytale and one will be added each month until it is over.

A King and his Queen had five sons; all of them were very handsome and strong young men. Though some of them could benefit from smiling every once and awhile. Well maybe not the oldest… They lived quite happily for some time and then came the birth of a little girl to the King and Queen. There was much joy of the birth but the Queen died shortly after. This drove the King into grief over losing his loving wife as did it cause grief for his sons, but they had to be strong for their people and for the newborn princess.

The king raised his children as best as he could. It was fine at first, but it soon became apparent that he needed to find another wife to make his queen. He remarried to a woman that he thought would be perfect as a wife and mother to his kids. He was wrong, on many levels. His new Queen was a proud, selfish, pain in the ass who saw his children as annoying pests standing in the way of her and her crown. And since divorce at that time wasn't really granted as easily as it is now, the King was stuck with her.

The King decided to hide his children from his wicked wife. He built them a fine cabin hidden in a forest that could only be navigated with a magic ball of string, which would lead anyone to the house and out of the forest.

There the five sons and one daughter lived happily together and would have joyous visits with their father. Berwald, the oldest would create new furniture for the home. Mathis and Lukas would go off to hunt for food or cut wood for Berwald to use or for the fire. Erik would stand watch of the house or help his brothers while Tino and Dahlia would tend the garden and animals. Life was a rustic and simple happy life for them, till the mean old Queen, who is giving me a dirty look right now for calling her old, came back into the picture. She followed her husband to the house in the forest and saw the game he was playing. She then formulated a plan to be rid herself of her husband's children. She stole his magic ball of string and used it to go to the house with gifts. She waited inside and soon the five sons entered the house. All of them went on alert seeing their step mother inside their home.

"Hello children. I am so glad to see that you are doing well." The Queen started to tear up. "You have no idea how upset I was to find all of you missing. I kept blaming myself thinking I drove you to run away from home. I know I maybe a little standoffish around all of you, but it's so hard for me to be a mother figure when I am in the shadow of your wonderful and sadly late mother." Sobs escaped from the woman giving the boys a reason to feel guilty. "I just want all of us to get along as a family. That is why your father gave me the magic ball of string so I could come bring you back home and start over. I even made you these lovely shirts by hand."

They were nice shirts made from a special material. The first one to try on a shirt was Mathis who joyously talked about how great the shirt felt on his skin. It felt almost like a second skin as a matter of fact. Tino became the second to put on his shirt, he too agreed about the quality of the shirt. The other three soon placed the shirts on their bodies. Soon the grieving sobs and tears of the Queen turned into evil laughter. For those of you who did not see that coming please go to the back of the room. The brothers sensing danger tried to pry the shirts off of their bodies. Oooo striptease, but they couldn't get them off, awww. Instead they found themselves changing into a new form. The Queen in her glee left the house for the castle forgetting that there was one person that didn't get caught in her spell.

The young sister had just returned from gathering mushrooms for the supper table to find that her home was empty. Frantic she searched for her brothers and found nothing but black feathers. She began to cry.

"Sister! Please do not cry. We are here. Oh Mathis make her stop." Dahlia stopped and looked about seeing no one was there. She knew she heard the voice of her brother Tino, but where could he have gone?

"We're up here Dahlia." This time the strong soft voice of Lukas called to her. She followed his instructions and looked up. It was a tree she saw and in that tree were five black ravens.

"Good you found us." Spoke raven Erik. Dahlia screamed in fright and began to shake.

"Nice going Erik you scared her." Mathis scolded receiving a nasty glare in return from both Erik and Lukas. Though Lukas was always giving Mathis glares. Tino and Berwald were the first to fly down from the tree and comfort their baby sister.

"What happened to all of you?"

"Our stepmother came to the house and came bearing poisoned gifts." Berwald said still fuming over being so easily tricked by that woman.

"Turning us into ravens. In case you can't tell." Mathis said landing on her other shoulder as Berwald took roost on the other one. Erik and Lukas flew onto her lap with Tino. Dahlia gently stroked the feathers of her brothers sadden by their fate.

"Do not feel sadden by our current forms Dahlia there is a way for us to once again become human. You must gather wild flowers and turn them into cloth. Use that cloth to sew us each a shirt, but you must also do this without speaking for five years" Now I know that I am not the only one who is wondering how the heck he could know that after a short amount of time but it's a fairytale, making total sense is not a priority all the time.

"But she mustn't stay here. What is our mean stepmother returns?!" Wept poor little Tino.

"You are right we must flee at once." Mathis commented. He turned to Dahlia and with a seriousness not normally heard by him he spoke. "Gather only what is necessary food, a few clothes and the supplies you need for the shirts. We will look ahead while you do this and search for a safe spot for you to stay. When you see five feathers in the shape of a star on the ground that means you are safe to live there." With that the five raven brothers flew off and Dahlia went to gather what little she needed and left the little house.

At the base of tree a good walk away she found her brother's sign. And there she stayed relatively alone for two years. That changed with a certain foreign visitor to the woods.

A young prince all the way from China was riding through the woods with his advisor slash good friend Honda, Kiku. Prince Yao was amazed by the variety of birds and animals he saw and due to this he didn't really look at where he was going and got the two of them hopelessly lost.

"Your Highness, I think we are rost."

"What makes you say that Kiku?" (Cue sign in the background that says IF YOU ARE READING THIS YOU HAVE BECOME Hopelessly LOST. HAVE A NICE DAY.)

"Carr it a hunch your highness."

"Why would there be a sign like that here? aru?"

"Tourist traps, maybe? Still we should find a safe place to rest. The night is approaching and your mother would not forgive me if something should happen to you."

"Aya, you are right." Prince Yao dismounted from his horse and Kiku followed suit. The two then walked till they came across a good place to rest for the night.

In the wee hours of the morning, Ooo wee's a fun word to say, Prince Yao awoke and found his friend still asleep. So he looked around hoping to see a cute little squirrel, rabbit or bird moving about. Yeah he had a weakness for cute things. Instead of seeing a bird in a tree, he found a pretty girl sitting in a tree and like a douche leaves his friend's side to pursue her.

"Hello pretty girl!" He waves up to the tree Dahlia who was in the tree, looked down to see this waving young man. At first she was confused by his actions. Innocently she waved back at him. He smiles and then proceeded to climb the tree. Which thanks to years of martial arts he managed to climb up the tree in a breathtaking fashion. It also caused her to fear him a little. He sat upon the branch next to hers. His smile was warm and kind, easing her fear little, by little. "I am Yao, What is your name?"

Dahlia could not answer him. Yao looked at her curiously.

"What is the matter? Can you not speak?" Yao asked concerned about the girl. Dahlia nodded while touching her throat lightly. Yao did not press further until he remembered he had a calligraphy brush and paper scroll in his knapsack. He climbed down and grabbed them and then returned quickly to the tree. "Do you think you could write down your name for me?"

She wrote her name for him and unlike some tourists he bothered to learn the language of the country he was visiting. So he was able to read her name.

"Dahlia?" He said trying the name out. Dahlia nods. "It's a very cute name that fits a very cute girl." Prince Yao blushes as he says this as does Dahlia. Before they could try and communicate more Kiku showed up and dragged the Prince away. But Yao promised he would return to see her again tomorrow. The brothers warned her not to hold her breath. Well except Tino who tried to stay more positive about it. All were surprised the next day when Prince Yao did show up the next day and with more writing material. The two spent many days together writing to communicate, walking through the forest, eating and teaching each other about their cultures. All under the watchful eyes of her (unknown to him) raven brothers. Naturally the two developed feelings for each other. He cared so much about her that he didn't question why she was making cloth from wild flowers.

When the day he had to depart from this land and return to his country, well he just couldn't leave his boo.

"Dahlia come with me to my homeland and be my wife. I swear you will not want for anything aru. I love you greatly and will see to it that you shall feel this love for all time. My beautiful fairy." Dahlia too fell in love with Prince Yao, but the duty she had to her brothers caused her to pause from giving him a response. The brothers seeing this made it known to their little sister to accept his love. Awe what nice big brothers. Still they were going to keep an eye on them. Dahlia and Prince Yao traveled to his homeland of China. The two were married in a grand ceremony with a grand amount of well wishing. That is except for the Emperor, Yao's father. He did not trust this silent girl who managed to persuade his son to marry him. He believed that she had an evil side to her since she did not speak and spent much of her time working on the cloth made of wild flowers. Carefully he would think of plans to get rid of the girl.

The opportunity to put them into action came when Dahlia gave birth to the couple's first child. After giving birth a woman succumbs to a heavy sleep. When she awoke she found that her child was gone. She rang for her husband and distraught she showed him the empty cradle. The Emperor came next onto the scene and immediately he laid the blame on Dahlia claiming she was an ogress in disguise who eats her own children. Prince Yao disagreed with his father greatly.

"Ogresses are butt ugly aru. And she is so cute like a fairy. Your argument is an invalid one father. It is more likely that some thief snuck in here and stole our child." Thus many soldiers were sent out to find the thief and bring back the child. None returned successful. Another year later Dahlia gave birth to a second child another little boy who disappeared. Of course the Emperor's sound judging went straight to the idea of his daughter-in-law was an ogress. And again Prince Yao dismissed his father's silly ideas. When it came to be known that Dahlia was pregnant Yao took it upon himself to stay with Dahlia and watch over the newborn (A girl this time) to see what happens to the children and stop it from happening ever again. Sadly he too came under sleep and when the couple woke the little newborn baby girl was gone.

Having had enough the Emperor declared Dahlia to be a murderess of the children and sought to it that she would be killed for her crimes. He had her thrown into a horribly dark, dank tower. Prince Yao in his heart knew his father was wrong about his wife. He would sneak into the tower (thanks to Kiku's help) to comfort her and bring her, her materials for the shirts that she was still working on. Yao would even argue with his father about how Dahlia couldn't have committed these crimes.

"My son if she is innocent, then why has she not pleaded her own case?"

"She has with her writing and I have done so with my voice in her stead. Father please do not have her killed." Yao begged his father. The Emperor was unmoved by this display of emotion.

"There are other cue girls in the kingdom my son. Ones that can speak in the most beautiful of voices and won't eat your children."

"That was a low blow." You tell him Yao! "I will not marry anyone if you put Dahlia to death. I will have not even a concubine to bear an heir to be the next Emperor. Our dynasty shall end if she is to die!"

"You'll get over it my son."

"No, I won't!" Sadly the day of Dahlia's execution day arrived. The Emperor had his son restrained and watch the execution. Every step of the way Yao struggled to get to Dahlia.

"Light the fire!" Rang out the Emperor's order. The executioner took the torch approached the podium where Dahlia was tied to a stake clutching the shirts in her hands. He lowers the torch. The flames licking at the air to reach the wood. Just as it was about to make contact with the wood. A mysterious thing happened. A large black raven swooped down from the sky knocking the flaming torch from the executioner's hands. At first everyone sort of shook it off as a fluke of some sort.

"Light the fire again!" The Emperor ordered. The executioner picked up the torch and tried again. Again a raven attacked him. Two more ravens came to aid the other one. While two different ravens worked to free the poor girl from the stake. Happily she realized the ravens were her brothers she called out to them as the five years were up. She casted out into the air the five shirts. Magically transforming the ravens back into men again.

So in shock were the men restraining Prince Yao that he was able to break free from them and embrace his wife.

"How is it that you can speak? Aru?

"I had to remain silent for five years and make five shirts out of wild flowers for my brothers or else they would have stayed as ravens forever."

"But what happened to our children?"

"We took them." Mathis said he then proceed to explain why. "When you took our sister as your wife and brought her to your country we followed in order to help keep an eye on her."

"We took note of how your father had a great dislike of her." Berwald said. His deep strong voice and his scary face for once actually meant to scare were directed at the Emperor.

"We grew fearful of her safety and the safety of your children." Lukas said calmly, but his glare too was upon the Emperor.

"When the little babies were born we overheard the Emperor was planning to kill them! We took action and took them away to safety." Tino said in his worrisome way. In his arms was the baby girl. And next to Tino was the eldest boy while the younger son was held by Erik.

"Neither of us had any intention of causing you or the children any harm." Erik looked upon his sister softly. Meanwhile the cowardly Emperor thought that he could sneak away. He was also wrong on many levels. His son took off after him and with the help of a servant's wok whooped up Big Dog taking his position as Top Dog. I mean Emperor, he became Emperor. The first act Emperor Yao made was to abolish Dahlia of her crimes and declare her as his Empress. He then had his father thrown into a tower for the remainder of his life for crimes against the royal family. Together Emperor Yao and Empress Dahlia ruled their empire with their three children and six worthy advisors. Lukas, Berwald, Erik, Tino, Mathis and Kiku. In time they were reunited with their father in a happy occasion. Turns out that shortly after their stepmother cursed the five brothers she got hopelessly lost in the forest and was presumed dead. With the acceptation of a few bad guys everyone else lived happily ever after.


End file.
